I'm an UTAU!
by darkollie77
Summary: Maia has a terrible life on the outside, and plays Vocaloid to have a little fun. What happens when Len decides she's got what it takes to be a Vocaloid? You know the drill. This summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know how vocaloid server works. So I made it up. Ok? Je ne owns anything about Vocaloid.

"Hey, Maia!"

Maia turned to see her friend Michelle run up to her.

"Oh, hey, Michelle. What's up?" Maia asked.

The redhead sighed. "You're not going _home _already, are you? I mean, you've gone straight home ever since your birthday…"

"Oh! That's because I got Vocaloid. You know, the singing software program? My dad got it for me."

"You're ditching me for a _video game_?" Michelle exclaimed. "Come _on!"_

Maia shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Well…it's a lot of fun…"

"You're not _still _mad about that thing with Max, are you? Come on! You weren't doing anything! He was totally just asking for me to ask him out!"

The brunette's face darkened at the mention of Max. "You knew I liked him."

Michelle tossed her wavy red hair. "Pssh, whatever! Now come on!"

Maia turned from the girl, climbing onto her bus. "Bye, Michelle. Say hi to Max for me."

"Sourpuss!" Michelle shouted as the bus pulled away.

Maia sighed as she pushed open the door to her house. She still couldn't grasp her friend's betrayal. She had told Michelle she liked Max, the tall, dark-haired, bad-boy with the blue eyes that Maia had been crushing on since 7th grade. And then Michelle just went ahead and asked him out! And of course, no one would say no to perfect, beautiful Michelle. Maia didn't have a chance. Then she got the Vocaloid game.

Her life was different! Every day she raced home, away from the rumors and stares in school, to the computer in her room. She powered it on and clicked on the program.

Len was there like he always was, smiling and cheerful. He liked her. At least, he was very supportive. Maia poured her soul out to him, writing furiously to the virtual boy.

Len: What's up?

Master: Eeh, Michelle was bothering me again.

Len: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?

Master: Yeah. I am. I have you, right?

Len: …

Maia stared at the screen. That had to be the first time Len hadn't answered cheerfully.

Master: What is it?

Len: Well, shouldn't you go make some friends in the real world?

Master: Whaaaat?

Len: I'm worried about you! That's all!

Master: You're acting so strange, Len.

Len: I just have some things on my mind. Hey, sing with me today, ok?

Master: …Alright…

Maia donned her headphones, pulling the mike down towards her mouth. She often sang along with Len for no reason, but it was the first time Len had asked her to.

_Hajomeru no you, kore wa sensou_

_Ureshisou na kimi wo miru nante!_

_Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi_

_Misete ager watashi no omoi wo_

Maia closed her eyes and let her voice wash and mix with Len's, her mind concentrating on the lyrics of Love is War.

_That's right, _she thought to herself. _It's so hard to like someone…_

Maia sighed happily as the song ended.

Len: Hey

Maia: What's up?

Len: You have a great voice.

Maia: 0/0 why thank you…but really, it's not so great

Len: It is!

Len: If you could…would you want to be a Vocaloid?

Maia: OF COURSE. I want to really hang out with you and meet everyone and live…uh…wherever it is you live. It's got to be better than here.

Len: It's a lot of work you know. We sing so much…and it's a Japanese-style school, so it's a bit harder than yours…and there's a lot of social stuff.

Maia: Well…I have that here too. And it would be nice to start over.

Len: …alright. I have some things to think about now.

Len: Are you _sure?_ Could you leave your family? And your friends? And Max?

Maia swallowed. It was a lot to ask. But she never really saw her dad, who was working all the time. And her friends were all gone. But Max…

Maia: Yes. I'm sure. It'd be hard with Max though. But…I think it'd be worth it.

Len: …ok! Uh, isn't it your bedtime? Off you go.

Maia logged off the computer, still confused. Why had Len suddenly started asking her all these questions? It was just a game…

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Maia sighed, counting mentally the fifty-seventh time that day. This time it was Michelle and Max. Actually, it had been them for most of the day. Michelle was leaning into Max's arm, giggling and whispering excitedly. The dark-haired boy glanced down at her and—Maia almost screamed—smiled a beautiful smile and _kissed her _on the forehead. Maia sighed again. Fifty-eight.

Shoving the door of her house open, Maia dumped her bag on the floor irritably. She wished she could be in the Vocaloid world so much! Speaking of which…

The brunette raced downstairs, turning on the computer and boosting up Vocaloid. Just as always, Len was standing there, smiling.

Maia: I'm so glad to be back.

Len: Hey! You know what you said yesterday?

Maia: Yeah, I was just thinking about that.

Len: Did you really mean it?

Maia: Yeah. I really don't think I would be worse off there…with you!

Len: I hope you mean that.

Maia: ?

Len: See you in a little bit! Just be brave, smile…and be yourself!

Maia stared at the screen. What the heck was Len talking about?

Suddenly her computer screen flashed black. Maia squinted at the middle of the screen. Something was there…and it was getting bigger!

A massive portal spread out of the computer screen. Maia screamed as she felt it pull on her.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT THEEEEE HEEEEECCCCCCKKKKKKKKK?" she wailed as she was fully pulled into the glowing pink portal.

It closed immediately behind her. The room returned to silence and peace, as the computer shut itself off quietly.

Maia rubbed her eyes painfully. "What the heck was that…" she wondered aloud.

She glanced around. The brunette was in what seemed to be a spacious dark room, lit from high above with a few white spotlights. Maia picked herself up from the floor, dusting off her jeans habitually.

"Maia Evertreen!" Maia jumped as a loud voice from above her called out her name.

"W-What? Yeah? Huh?" She stuttered nervously.

"You have been selected as a candidate to join the Yamaha Vocaloid/UTAU collection! Congratulations."

"You're kidding."

"HA! I am the boss! I do not kid! Please sing us a song and answer some questions afterwards."

"…a-alright…" Maia swallowed and cleared her throat. She couldn't sing! Not here, without Len and the music and…and…

Len's words echoed in her mind. "Be brave, smile…and be yourself!"

Her fists tightened determinedly. Okay. She was gonna sing.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama __  
>Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne…"<em>

Maia's voice rang loud and clear. She loved this song. She always wanted to be a princess, the absolute number one princess in the world…But just so that someone would like her a lot.

Lilting over the notes lightly and beautifully, Maia finished the song with an excellent cry of happiness, right in tune.

"Very nice," the voice boomed in a kinder voice. "Nice control. Good range, too."

This brought a pink blush to Mina's face. "Oh, um, well. Thanks," she stuttered.

"So. Who's your favorite Vocaloid?" the voice asked suddenly.

"Len," Mina answered immediately. "My favorite female singer is probably Luka," she added.

"Favorite song?"

Mina grinned. "Summer Girl Have you all to myself!" she giggled. "I like to sing Hot Cocoa the best, though."

"Oh? Why do you like Summer Girl?"

This made her think for a moment. "Ummmmm…I think it's because I like summer so much! Yeah. It's the best when it's sunny and warm!"

The voice continued with its questions. "What's your favorite food?"

"Pineapples," Mina stated determinedly. "Definitely pineapples."

The questions continued on for some time, ranging from Vocaloid-related questions to personal, seemingly irrelevant questions. Finally, the voice came to a stop.

"Mina Evertreen, after careful consideration and the information you have just given us, we have decided to welcome you as an UTAU! Your name will be Taiyo Natsuko. So you know, this is the first instance where we have welcomed a human as a member! Congratulations."

"W-What?"

Suddenly a brilliant flash of light engulfed the girl, blinding her and forcing her eyes shut. She screamed a little, fearful of what would happen next.

"Umph…Wha' happened…"

Natsuko sat up on the soft, billowy sofa. The lights above her were terribly bright…She couldn't see a thing.

"Hey, Mi—Natsuko? Are you okay?" A yellow shape in front of her asked worriedly.

"She's so pretty!" a turquoise blob gasped.

"Rin, go turn down the lights. She can't see. It's too bright in here!" a tall blue blur called.

Almost immediately the lights dimmed, allowing Natsuko to see the people around her properly. As soon as she could, she gasped aloud.

"L-Len?" she exclaimed. "And…oh my gosh, Miku and Kaito and Rin…"

Len smiled, finally in front of her after all the time she had seen him on the computer. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Congrats," a lower female voice said from behind her. Natsuko turned to see Luka standing there with her arms crossed. "Welcome to the family."

Natsuko stood, stumbling a little as she noticed that—she was a different size? "What the—" once again she was lost for words as she looked down at herself.

Tall and tanned, with long, slim limbs dressed with a pink summer dress greeted her ocean-blue eyes. Reaching up to her soft brown hair, Natsuko felt a small flower pinned behind her ear.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "I'm a summer girl!"

Miku grabbed her hand, grinning excitedly. "This is such a big thing! A real person! We watched your audition."

"R-Really," Natsuko stuttered, staring at the digital idol.

"It's nice to have someone appreciate my superiority," Luka declared, uncrossing her arms and smiling. "Thanks."

"I can't believe Len used his suggestion! I mean…you're really cool and all, but it's the first time any of us have used it…" Rin pouted.

Natsuko frowned. "Your…suggestion?"

"Each Vocaloid is allotted one suggestion. We can suggest that a person in the user world join the team," Kaito explained. "Len used his to suggest you!"

"Len…no way," Natsuko breathed excitedly.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," he laughed. "Prove me right,alright?" The small blond boy grinned and tossed his ridiculously flouncy bangs.

"Hey, everyone's ready to meet the new arrival," a deep voice called from another room.

Gakupo poked his head into the room. "Heyyyyy," he called to Natsuko. "Want to hang out sometime?"

Luka threw a lamp at the samurai, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Ahaha, just kidding Luka _dear,_" Gakupo teased, ducking to let the lamp crash behind him. "Anyway, come on and meet everyone!"

Miku grinned at Natsuko. "He's exaggerating. There's just a couple more Vocaloid that are here right now…then Teto will take over and you'll meet all—"

"All of the UTAUloids," Rin sneered. "Those dinky little—"

"Rin!" Len snapped. "Be nice."

Rin shrugged. "All I'm saying is, you'll never be as great as any of us. UTAUloids are on quite a lower level than Vocaloids."

"Ah…no, that's okay," Natsuko mumbled. "I know I'll never be as good as all of you. It's an honor just to meet you!"

Miku pulled on Natsuko's light brown arm, pulling her into the next room. "Come _on!"_ she exclaimed excitedly. "They want to say hi!"

'They' turned out to be another three of the Vocaloids. Gumi squealed in excitement as Natsuko turned the corner. "Oh, wow! I'm so excited! You look so cool! Natsuko, right? I'm Gumi!"

Natsuko blinked at the green-haired girl's enthusiasm. "Eh, yeah! It's so cool too meet you in person, Gumi!"

"Aw, save some love for Meiko!" a loud, rowdy voice yelled from behind Gumi. "Come on, I'm even sober…"

"You're never sober, Meiko," Gumi laughed. "Shaddup! Nice to meet you, kid. I'm Meiko."

"Wow…great to meet you," Natsuko gasped.

A silver-haired boy stepped out from behind Miku. "I'm Dell," he said around his cigarette.

"Don't smoke that in here, she doesn't want to smell that!" scolded Miku. "Sorry, he's kind of moody sometimes. All the time."

Natsuko smiled. "Aw, no biggie! I love your songs, Dell. It's really amazing to meet you," she said.

"Sure. Just great—"

"Teto's here!" a voice exclaimed, preceeded by the sound of a slamming door. Moments later, a grinning girl with pink twin drills for hair appeared, arms akimbo.

"Hey! My name is Kasane Teto, UTAU!" she exclaimed. "Yo, summer girl! Are you the new recruit? What's your name? How old are you? D'you have any bread?"

"Um…my name's Natsuko. I don't have any…bread…"

Teto pouted, eyebrows furrowing over pink eyes. "Shame…"

"Ah, Teto, I got you some bread," Miku broke in. "French is your favorite, right? Here you go," she finished, pulling a loaf of bread out from nowhere with a flourish. Teto brightened noticeably and began to chomp on the loaf.

"Umph, dish ish weally good, Mihoo! You got awhl intwahdush'd, wiht? Lesh go, dehn!" Teto announced around a mouthful of bread.

"Okay! Um, bye everyone! Hope to see you soon! Thanks again, Len!"

Len smiled and waved as Teto dragged Natsuko out the door.

"So Natsuko. You've heard of me, right? I'm so much cooler than those silly-nilly vocaloids."

Natsuko nodded, glancing back at the building they had just exited. "Yeah, I really love Kasane territory…what's that building?"

Teto shrugged, slowing to a brisk walk. "It's the Vocaloid dorms. Their rooms, kitchen living room…et cetera, all overly luxurious. They get a ridiculous amount of stuff just 'cause they're not user-made…" she gestured irritably to the front of the building. "I mean, look at it! Glass panels, wood insets…ridiculous,"she muttered angrily.

"So. Anyways. Where we are right now…it's like the middle of town! To the left—supermarket! To the front—the park and the mall! To the right—the UTAU dorms!" Teto said, pointing. "The park's got a pond, the mall's got shopping and the supermarket has food and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"Oh, games, toys…DVDs…" Teto's grin disappeared. "DVDS! Shoot!"

A very angry-looking girl with a long side ponytail appeared outside the doors of the supermarket, racing furiously towards them. As she got closer, Natsuko could make out the video store emblem on her apron.

"Crumbs! It's Neru! Run!" Teto yelled, taking off to the right at top speed. "Every girl for herself!"

Taking one last glance behind her at the blond demon drawing closer with her cellphone in her hand, Natsuko took to her sandaled heels and sprinted down the sidewalk after Teto.

She passed one door…two…three doors, and was pulled into the fourth door in the building.

Panting, Natsuko glanced next to her to see a similarly exhausted Teto.

"Well," Teto breathed. "Welcome to the home of the UTAUloids!" The pinkette then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: **so this was kind of a shot in the dark. I'm not really 100% sure if Dell is a Vocaloid. I swear I researched this, but they never specified…So let's just pretend he is, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own Vocaloid, or the UTAUloids. Or Yamaha. *sniff* Also, in this chapter there will be UTAUloids. (le gasp) However, I am not a magical being who knows all the UTAUloids that matter. I went on the UTAU wikia page. So, if you know one… and you don't see them…and you'd like them up…please send me their name, their personality and their age if you can find it. I appreciate it. THANKS

"What happened? Did Neru chase her again? She really should return those videos…" Natsuko glanced up to see a pinkette maid leaning over Teto. Suddenly the girl turned to look at her. "Oh! My goodness! I didn't see you there! Um, you must be the new UTAUloid? Wow, you're so pretty! M-my name's Momo Momone, but you can call me Momo."

Natsuko smiled and shook the maid's hand. "Thanks, nice to meet you." She scanned the small entrance to the house. "So this is the UTAU house…"

Another girl popped out from behind a corner. "Hey, Momo, what's the clatter? Did your head fall off again?" she asked. "Hey! You're the new UTAU! Very cool. I'm Defoko."

"I'm Natsuko," Natsuko answered.

Defoko nodded. "Come on and meet everyone. They're really excited about it." The violette showed Natsuko to a large room where dozens of people sat on a sofa around a TV.

"You're blocking. I can't see," said one blond girl.

"No I'm not!" denied another, an orange-haired boy.

"Shin, your goggles are obstructing my view," a gentlemanly-type man said patiently.

"Hey, you guys! The new UTAU's here!" Defoko yelled above the noise.

Everyone turned around and started exclaiming at once, all trying to introduce themselves simultaneously.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Defoko insisted. "Okay. This is Natsuko. She's new."

Teto marched in from the entrance, apparently refreshed. "Okay! Natsuko, meet the gang."

"This is Mako. She's a ninja." "Only sometimes," the dark-haired girl remarked.

"Luna Amane. She's obviously a rabbit." "_Part _rabbit, Teto, how many times do I have to explain it to you," the pretty blond girl from before remarked irritably.

"Taya Soune. He's… nice." A blue-haired guy raised his hand politely.

"Sora Suiga. He likes curry, but he's not useful for anything." "Hey!" the blond boy yelled, annoyed.

"Koe Utane, also known as Defo. She's—" "My sister," Defoko cut in, putting her arm around the long-haired violette.

"Right," Teto said. "Koto Fuuga—"

"I LIKE BIRDS!" an orangette cried excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

"_Sayu Yurika,_" Teto continued, glaring at Koto. A silver-haired girl waved happily.

"And Sai Yurika, her brother. He's lazy." "I'm not lazy, I'm _lethargic_," he corrected.

"Sure. Whatever. Tsubame Uta…Utano…"

"Utanomiyatsuko," a suited man pointed out. "Heyyyyy!"

"No leching! Shin Kaiga." "Yo!" called the orange-haired boy.

"Yufu Sekka. She likes winter stuff."

Suddenly Natsuko's eyes met with a pair of icy silver eyes across the room. The girl smiled sweetly and said, "That's me." Natsuko felt a deep hatred stir within her, like a blazing sun of fury that threatened to melt everything including that accursed girl with the braided hair—

"Natsuko?" Teto asked. "You ok?"

Natsuko shook her head furiously, breaking whatever spell had come over her. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Sen Koumi and Sen Koumi (they're brother and sister)." Two brown-haired individuals waved from the back of the room.

"Mon Anchi, the pervert…although not the only one." "Come on! I'm _fashionable,_" remarked a teen in a fedora. "Just because I think she's beautiful—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Teto boomed. "Don't blush, Natsuko, he's only playing you. Ron Keine, he doesn't like anyone." "Shut UP, Teto. NO ONE likes you," spat a dark-haired teen.

"Oh, go jump in a lake, Ron. Yone Mochitsuki. Now _there's _ a nice kid!" "Pssh, you're too kind, Teto!" a pretty kid in a beautiful kimono smiled.

"Mayo Tagone." A pause. "Mayo Tagone! Oh, please tell me no one sat on her again!"

"She's right here," someone called (Natsuko thought her name was Mako). "She was in the fridge again."

"Hey," remarked a tiny girl in Mako's hand. "I'm a chibi android."

Natsuko nodded. "I see that."

"Suzakuppoid!" Teto continued. "He's a VIP escort!" A huge bald man in dark sunglassed nodded briskly from the side of the room.

"Pine Namarine. He crossdresses and he's an alien! At least no one can say he's not original!" A small boy in a purple dress raised his hand, silent due to the fact that his mouth was covered in plaster.

"Todoroki Eiichi and Eiji! They're siblings." A tall guy and a smaller, apparently female version of him smiled and greeted her cheerfully.

"Sirakane Hiyane!" a blond girl pumped her fist in the air. "Yo!"

"Supune Niku, a lady in the name of perversion! Seriously, watch out for her."

"I only like little boys," the woman pouted.

"Riiight. Nene Nene. She's a plant." A small girl in a black sailor uniform raised a root silently.

"Leeds and Loop Kasumiga, inseperable twins!" A pink-haired girl and a white-haired boy, both with their hair covering their eyes, waved quietly from a far corner.

"Get to Nana! When are you gonna get to Nana?" a small girl with large pink pigtails demanded.

"Um. Haruka Nana, age 10. While we're on the kids," Teto continued, ignoring Nana's persistent protests, "Ritsu Namine, age 6. He crossdresses unusually well." A girl (well, actually a boy) nodded from her (his) seat on the floor. "Japan is stupid. I like Korea," he said pointedly.

"Aaaaand Yokune Ruko! Actually, her user made her 12, but so many fans decided she's 19. So there you have it." A drowsy-looking girl with highlights in her black hair flashed a thumbs-up from her seat next to the coffee maker.

"Natsuki Nanto. Widower. With her cat N~Nyan," Teto said, pointing a painted finger towards a woman in an unusual dress holding a small gray cat.

"My brother, Kasane Ted," Teto said proudly, pointing to a moody guy near the door with hair similar to Teto's.

"Natsu Mizuka, she's from—" "I'm from Osaka, sugar! Y'all better not forget that," a girl shouted enthusiastically in a country accent.

"Yeah. Karasu Akabane…he's probably a lolicon. He likes crows."

Natsuko smiled. "Nice to meet you, Karashi."

A heavy silence filled the room. "Kara_su_," the redhead corrected, annoyed. "Not mustard. CROW."

"Yeah, that's what I said. 'Karashi'."

A few giggles echoed from the corners of the room.

Teto clapped her hands together loudly. "Um! So! Last one. Yuzu Shouga. He's bisexual and perverted."

Yuzu stared at Natsuko for a few seconds through his glasses, then shrugged. "Hi," was all he said.

Teto glanced around the room. "Eh…yeah, I think that's everyone."

Suddenly a strange slimy trail began to trace its way up Natsuko's leg. "What the heck?" she screamed, glancing down to see a snake with a dog's head slithering up her leg.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Inuhebi! He's a dog…snake…I don't really know," Teto laughed.

Natsuko peeled him off her leg. "Aha…hi there." Inuhebi panted happily and slipped back down to the floor, where he slithered out of sight.

"Okay! So! You need to take a tour…and dinner is pretty soon…and you have school tomorrow," Teto said, counting off her fingers. "I'm gonna take a nap. Someone want to help—"

"I got it!" Koto yelled, prompting the people around her to plug their ears. "Meeeeeee!"

"Alright Koto. Just don't blast off her ears."

The orange-haired girl jumped up and grinned at Natsuko. "What are you waiting for? This waay!" she shouted happily, skipping out of the room. Natsuko smiled at the rest of everyone. "It was great to meet all of you!" she said, then followed the bird-loving girl out.

"Soooo Natsuko! How old are you?" Koto asked as she led the girl down the hallway. "These are a bunch of the girls' rooms, by the way. The guys' rooms are down there," she added, pointing down another hallway.

"I'm 15," Natsuko answered.

"Really? You're pretty tall, I thought maybe you were 16. I'm 17 myself!" she said. "You like birds? I _love _birds. My favorites are pidgeons and toucans."

"My favorite's the albatross!" Natsuko said energetically. "They're super big! I also like pelicans."

Koto grinned. "Oh my gosh, I LOVE pelicans! They look so funny!" she laughed. "Oh, my room's here…with the bird on it, see?" A large picture of a toucan was posted on the door.

"Yours is a few more…here!" Koto said. "You can put whatever pictures you want on it!"

Natsuko opened the door to a small bedroom with a desk, a bed, and a window. "There's a closet on this side," Koto said, pointing.

The brunette grinned. "It's perfect," she said. "I love it!" She rushed over to the window and peered out. "Wow, I can see a garden! Is that one of the UTAUloids' gardens?"

"Nope, it's all of ours! We all get a small plot of land."

"Wow…"

"I'll leave you here, kay? I have to help with cooking tonight. Just head out in about ten minutes or so, back to the room we were in before. Someone will show you the dining room and kitchen!" Koto turned and grinned one more time, bright orange hair falling over her shoulder.

"I hope we can be friends!" she shouted happily, skipping back down the hallway.

Natsuko closed the door to her room and lay down on the small twin-sized bed. There was too much to process—tens of thousands of thoughts floated through her head.

_I'm an UTAU. I met Len. Koto wants to be my friend. UTAUloids. Miku talked to me. Luka talked to me. I'm a summer girl. I wonder when Dad'll figure out I'm gone. I have my own room in a dorm. I can sing whenever I want. I wonder if Michelle will notice I'm gone. I hope Max does. Max. I miss him. I'm an UTAU…_

Natsuko sat up on the bed, holding her arm out in front of her to look at. It was slim and tan, with long fingers painted with a pink that matched her dress. Not at all like her usual arm, pale and round, with stubby, unpolished nails. Not a single mark that she recognized on her arm, not a mole, not a scar.

She really was the girl she had always wanted to be.

There was nothing that made her still Mina, though. Suddenly uncomfortable, she shifted again to face the wall. Was she Natsuko or Mina?

She smiled. She knew this line from dozens of books. She was both.

It would take time getting used to, though.

_That's probably ten minutes,_ she thought to herself. After a final glance around her room, Natsuko pulled open the door and walked out into the UTAU house—or home, as she could call it now.

**A/N: **So yeah that's it so far and I'll keep going

…If you would comment….really, anything at all…Please…

Let me know if you want to see some other UTAUloids


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I don't own Vocaloid, or the UTAUloids. Or Yamaha. *sniff* Also, in this chapter there will be UTAUloids. (le gasp) However, I am not a magical being who knows all the UTAUloids that matter. I went on the UTAU wikia page. So, if you know one… and you don't see them…and you'd like them up…please send me their name, their personality and their age if you can find it. I appreciate it. THANKS

"What happened? Did Neru chase her again? She really should return those videos…" Natsuko glanced up to see a pinkette maid leaning over Teto. Suddenly the girl turned to look at her. "Oh! My goodness! I didn't see you there! Um, you must be the new UTAUloid? Wow, you're so pretty! M-my name's Momo Momone, but you can call me Momo."

Natsuko smiled and shook the maid's hand. "Thanks, nice to meet you." She scanned the small entrance to the house. "So this is the UTAU house…"

Another girl popped out from behind a corner. "Hey, Momo, what's the clatter? Did your head fall off again?" she asked. "Hey! You're the new UTAU! Very cool. I'm Defoko."

"I'm Natsuko," Natsuko answered.

Defoko nodded. "Come on and meet everyone. They're really excited about it." The violette showed Natsuko to a large room where dozens of people sat on a sofa around a TV.

"You're blocking. I can't see," said one blond girl.

"No I'm not!" denied another, an orange-haired boy.

"Shin, your goggles are obstructing my view," a gentlemanly-type man said patiently.

"Hey, you guys! The new UTAU's here!" Defoko yelled above the noise.

Everyone turned around and started exclaiming at once, all trying to introduce themselves simultaneously.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Defoko insisted. "Okay. This is Natsuko. She's new."

Teto marched in from the entrance, apparently refreshed. "Okay! Natsuko, meet the gang."

"This is Mako. She's a ninja." "Only sometimes," the dark-haired girl remarked.

"Luna Amane. She's obviously a rabbit." "_Part _rabbit, Teto, how many times do I have to explain it to you," the pretty blond girl from before remarked irritably.

"Taya Soune. He's… nice." A blue-haired guy raised his hand politely.

"Sora Suiga. He likes curry, but he's not useful for anything." "Hey!" the blond boy yelled, annoyed.

"Koe Utane, also known as Defo. She's—" "My sister," Defoko cut in, putting her arm around the long-haired violette.

"Right," Teto said. "Koto Fuuga—"

"I LIKE BIRDS!" an orangette cried excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

"_Sayu Yurika,_" Teto continued, glaring at Koto. A silver-haired girl waved happily.

"And Sai Yurika, her brother. He's lazy." "I'm not lazy, I'm _lethargic_," he corrected.

"Sure. Whatever. Tsubame Uta…Utano…"

"Utanomiyatsuko," a suited man pointed out. "Heyyyyy!"

"No leching! Shin Kaiga." "Yo!" called the orange-haired boy.

"Yufu Sekka. She likes winter stuff."

Suddenly Natsuko's eyes met with a pair of icy silver eyes across the room. The girl smiled sweetly and said, "That's me." Natsuko felt a deep hatred stir within her, like a blazing sun of fury that threatened to melt everything including that accursed girl with the braided hair—

"Natsuko?" Teto asked. "You ok?"

Natsuko shook her head furiously, breaking whatever spell had come over her. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Sen Koumi and Sen Koumi (they're brother and sister)." Two brown-haired individuals waved from the back of the room.

"Mon Anchi, the pervert…although not the only one." "Come on! I'm _fashionable,_" remarked a teen in a fedora. "Just because I think she's beautiful—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Teto boomed. "Don't blush, Natsuko, he's only playing you. Ron Keine, he doesn't like anyone." "Shut UP, Teto. NO ONE likes you," spat a dark-haired teen.

"Oh, go jump in a lake, Ron. Yone Mochitsuki. Now _there's _ a nice kid!" "Pssh, you're too kind, Teto!" a pretty kid in a beautiful kimono smiled.

"Mayo Tagone." A pause. "Mayo Tagone! Oh, please tell me no one sat on her again!"

"She's right here," someone called (Natsuko thought her name was Mako). "She was in the fridge again."

"Hey," remarked a tiny girl in Mako's hand. "I'm a chibi android."

Natsuko nodded. "I see that."

"Suzakuppoid!" Teto continued. "He's a VIP escort!" A huge bald man in dark sunglassed nodded briskly from the side of the room.

"Pine Namarine. He crossdresses and he's an alien! At least no one can say he's not original!" A small boy in a purple dress raised his hand, silent due to the fact that his mouth was covered in plaster.

"Todoroki Eiichi and Eiji! They're siblings." A tall guy and a smaller, apparently female version of him smiled and greeted her cheerfully.

"Sirakane Hiyane!" a blond girl pumped her fist in the air. "Yo!"

"Supune Niku, a lady in the name of perversion! Seriously, watch out for her."

"I only like little boys," the woman pouted.

"Riiight. Nene Nene. She's a plant." A small girl in a black sailor uniform raised a root silently.

"Leeds and Loop Kasumiga, inseperable twins!" A pink-haired girl and a white-haired boy, both with their hair covering their eyes, waved quietly from a far corner.

"Get to Nana! When are you gonna get to Nana?" a small girl with large pink pigtails demanded.

"Um. Haruka Nana, age 10. While we're on the kids," Teto continued, ignoring Nana's persistent protests, "Ritsu Namine, age 6. He crossdresses unusually well." A girl (well, actually a boy) nodded from her (his) seat on the floor. "Japan is stupid. I like Korea," he said pointedly.

"Aaaaand Yokune Ruko! Actually, her user made her 12, but so many fans decided she's 19. So there you have it." A drowsy-looking girl with highlights in her black hair flashed a thumbs-up from her seat next to the coffee maker.

"Natsuki Nanto. Widower. With her cat N~Nyan," Teto said, pointing a painted finger towards a woman in an unusual dress holding a small gray cat.

"My brother, Kasane Ted," Teto said proudly, pointing to a moody guy near the door with hair similar to Teto's.

"Natsu Mizuka, she's from—" "I'm from Osaka, sugar! Y'all better not forget that," a girl shouted enthusiastically in a country accent.

"Yeah. Karasu Akabane…he's probably a lolicon. He likes crows."

Natsuko smiled. "Nice to meet you, Karashi."

A heavy silence filled the room. "Kara_su_," the redhead corrected, annoyed. "Not mustard. CROW."

"Yeah, that's what I said. 'Karashi'."

A few giggles echoed from the corners of the room.

Teto clapped her hands together loudly. "Um! So! Last one. Yuzu Shouga. He's bisexual and perverted."

Yuzu stared at Natsuko for a few seconds through his glasses, then shrugged. "Hi," was all he said.

Teto glanced around the room. "Eh…yeah, I think that's everyone."

Suddenly a strange slimy trail began to trace its way up Natsuko's leg. "What the heck?" she screamed, glancing down to see a snake with a dog's head slithering up her leg.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Inuhebi! He's a dog…snake…I don't really know," Teto laughed.

Natsuko peeled him off her leg. "Aha…hi there." Inuhebi panted happily and slipped back down to the floor, where he slithered out of sight.

"Okay! So! You need to take a tour…and dinner is pretty soon…and you have school tomorrow," Teto said, counting off her fingers. "I'm gonna take a nap. Someone want to help—"

"I got it!" Koto yelled, prompting the people around her to plug their ears. "Meeeeeee!"

"Alright Koto. Just don't blast off her ears."

The orange-haired girl jumped up and grinned at Natsuko. "What are you waiting for? This waay!" she shouted happily, skipping out of the room. Natsuko smiled at the rest of everyone. "It was great to meet all of you!" she said, then followed the bird-loving girl out.

"Soooo Natsuko! How old are you?" Koto asked as she led the girl down the hallway. "These are a bunch of the girls' rooms, by the way. The guys' rooms are down there," she added, pointing down another hallway.

"I'm 15," Natsuko answered.

"Really? You're pretty tall, I thought maybe you were 16. I'm 17 myself!" she said. "You like birds? I _love _birds. My favorites are pidgeons and toucans."

"My favorite's the albatross!" Natsuko said energetically. "They're super big! I also like pelicans."

Koto grinned. "Oh my gosh, I LOVE pelicans! They look so funny!" she laughed. "Oh, my room's here…with the bird on it, see?" A large picture of a toucan was posted on the door.

"Yours is a few more…here!" Koto said. "You can put whatever pictures you want on it!"

Natsuko opened the door to a small bedroom with a desk, a bed, and a window. "There's a closet on this side," Koto said, pointing.

The brunette grinned. "It's perfect," she said. "I love it!" She rushed over to the window and peered out. "Wow, I can see a garden! Is that one of the UTAUloids' gardens?"

"Nope, it's all of ours! We all get a small plot of land."

"Wow…"

"I'll leave you here, kay? I have to help with cooking tonight. Just head out in about ten minutes or so, back to the room we were in before. Someone will show you the dining room and kitchen!" Koto turned and grinned one more time, bright orange hair falling over her shoulder.

"I hope we can be friends!" she shouted happily, skipping back down the hallway.

Natsuko closed the door to her room and lay down on the small twin-sized bed. There was too much to process—tens of thousands of thoughts floated through her head.

_I'm an UTAU. I met Len. Koto wants to be my friend. UTAUloids. Miku talked to me. Luka talked to me. I'm a summer girl. I wonder when Dad'll figure out I'm gone. I have my own room in a dorm. I can sing whenever I want. I wonder if Michelle will notice I'm gone. I hope Max does. Max. I miss him. I'm an UTAU…_

Natsuko sat up on the bed, holding her arm out in front of her to look at. It was slim and tan, with long fingers painted with a pink that matched her dress. Not at all like her usual arm, pale and round, with stubby, unpolished nails. Not a single mark that she recognized on her arm, not a mole, not a scar.

She really was the girl she had always wanted to be.

There was nothing that made her still Mina, though. Suddenly uncomfortable, she shifted again to face the wall. Was she Natsuko or Mina?

She smiled. She knew this line from dozens of books. She was both.

It would take time getting used to, though.

_That's probably ten minutes,_ she thought to herself. After a final glance around her room, Natsuko pulled open the door and walked out into the UTAU house—or home, as she could call it now.

**A/N: **So yeah that's it so far and I'll keep going

…If you would comment….really, anything at all…Please…

Let me know if you want to see some other UTAUloids


End file.
